A New Form of Art
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: DeiSaku! Deidara kidnapped the first rich looking girl he saw. But it turned out that he was the only one who didn't know who she was. He held Sakura captive, but when he starts to get attached to her, she's gone... What'll he do?
1. Sakura's Day

A New Form of Art 

**Summary**: DeiSaku! Deidara kidnapped the first rich looking girl he saw. But it turned out that he was the only one who didn't know who she was. He held Sakura captive, but when he starts to get attached to her, she's gone… What'll he do?

**Authors note**: Heya, NarutoxHinataPie here. **xcupidxstuntx** and I really wanted to write a story together (like Impossible Love, which I write together with deviantART member Itachi4Raven,) so here it is. This first chapter is written by me. Enjoy, and please review, but no flaming! After all; don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, we don't own Naruto damned.

* * *

What a perfect day it was for Sakura when she woke up that bright morning. 

It was in the middle of the summer, and the young beauty enjoyed the early sunshine on her face. The birds outside sang and the people on the streets were cheerful: oh yes, to Sakura, this seemed like one of these days were nothing went wrong.

First, she enjoyed her shower. Next, she dressed into her red top, green shorts and denim medic skirt. On her bare feet she made herself a perfect breakfast; bacon with eggs, and a nice cup of tea. Then, putting on her boots, leg guards, gloves and hitai-ate, she grabbed her weapon pouch and keys and left the apartment.

Whistling one of her favourite songs, the now 17-year-old pink-haired kunoichi Haruno Sakura made her way to work.

Things were going better then ever at the hospital. There was a lot of work to do like always, but Sakura enjoyed her job, and she went on with everything she'd got.

Tsunade called Sakura towards her in her apprentice's break for an emergency call: a woman was giving birth and Sakura was the only one without her hands full.

Sakura accepted the job, even though she had never before helped putting a child on this earth, but it became one of the most wonderful moments of her career.

At lunch, Sakura told her friend Hyuuga Hinata about it. Hinata was amazed, and kept congratulating Sakura and complimenting her. Hinata often took care of Kurenai and Asuma's child, so naturally, the two girls started one long conversation about having baby's and children of your own.

After lunch with her best friend, Sakura went out to Lee's place to train. The boy enthusiastically greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. After some short catching up, they started their training. Lee always helped Sakura in improving her tai-jutsu.

That afternoon, Sakura went home to change in something more formal for dinner with her other best friend, Yamanaka Ino. She took a long shower and put on a low cut, deep red dress along with some make-up. The doorbell rang when Sakura put in some big earrings, and there was Ino, ready to take Sakura along.

The girls went to a restaurant first, both ordering a salad because they were very careful with their weight. They chattered away above their meal about how cute it was that Naruto had finally asked Hinata out and that the two of them were totally perfect together.

After that, they went to a bar, and Ino, who had the most sake and the most revealing dress, kissed with twenty-three guys. Sakura just danced with a few, enjoying herself way too much to tell Ino to stop drinking.

Cheerful, the two went home when it was long after sunset. The girls separated, and just as Sakura wanted to enter her house, a bird from the Hokage flew past.

Sakura, getting the hint, hurried towards her house and changed back into the clothes of that morning. Forgetting her hitai-ate in her hurry, she stepped back outside: Tsunade was expecting her in thirty minutes, and Sakura was never late.

A presence nearby caught Sakura's attention. Her head perked up, but the presence she had felt was gone.

Quietly, she stood on the tiles, ignoring the chilly evening breeze.

Abnormally fast, a black blur sped towards her and she knew he aimed for her head. She ducked, grabbing a kunai from out of her weapon pouch, and swung it at the one attacking her. The loud cling of metal connecting told her he had stopped it, but he was gone already.

Sakura cursed – he really was fast.

She looked around, kunai ready: where did he go? He couldn't have run – after all, it seemed he was a lot faster and had better reflexes then her.

Something fell down at her feet. Confused, Sakura stared at it.

A bird? From clay?

When the clay bird _looked up at her_, she froze. This couldn't mean any good.

The bird exploded.

Sakura got blasted back and was thrown against the wall of her neighbours, which crumbled down on top of her. The stones falling down cut in her flesh, she felt one heavy piece falling down on her leg and break it, then one came down on her head.

Everything went blurry. In front of her stood someone. She blinked, trying to focus on him, but it just didn't work. The one in front of her slowly walked towards her. Sakura tried to move out of the way, but her limbs wouldn't work. Exhausted, her eyes closed.

What a way to end her perfect day.


	2. Deidara's Day

A New Form of Art 

**Summary**: DeiSaku! Deidara kidnapped the first rich looking girl he saw. But it turned out that he was the only one who didn't know who she was. He held Sakura captive, but when he starts to get attached to her, she's gone… What'll he do?

**Authors note**: Hey all! xcupidxstuntx here! Thanks for the reviews, guys. I wrote this chapter (although NarutoxHinataPie edited a bit close to the end cause my memory sucks sometimes). Credit goes to NarutoxHinataPie for her amazing idea. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Alright! No owning Naruto here. Sob.

* * *

The bright morning sun rose over the deserted Fire Country landscape. It was too early for anyone to be walking along the main road and the surrounded forest was quiet, save for the bird song. One of the larger, fuller trees made a peculiar noise and the few birds perched on its branches fled. Seconds later, a figure fell out of the tree, cursing as he landed badly and a lance of pain shot up from his ankle. He winced and stood up straight, ignoring the pain. His long blond hair was half tied up in a high ponytail, the rest falling over the left side of his face and around his shoulders. He adjusted the black cloak he was wearing, glad that the dirt it had accumulated during his journey had made the blood red clouds a little less obvious. He wanted to keep the guise that he was a member of the criminal organisation, Akatsuki, so that, should he encounter any other people, they would (hopefully) keep their distance. He adjusted his hitai-ate so that it was back in place on his forehead, the Iwa symbol marred by a thick slash straight across the metal plate. He knew being in Fire Country was dangerous, as several of the Konoha shinobi had a grudge against him for essentially killing the Kazekage. Although he did have a bit of a grudge himself. The Leaf shinobi had been responsible for the death of the closest thing he'd had to a friend in Akatsuki, Sasori Akasuna. The Bingo Book's description said that the blond man was a terrorist, the bombs he made out of clay using his (now unique) kekkai genkai. The only name the book gave was Deidara. And truthfully, Deidara couldn't even remember his last name himself. It had been so long since it had last been used he'd forgotten it. Not that it mattered. He was the only person who'd ever used that clan name that was still alive.

Deidara made his way into a small clearing and reached into a black pouch at his hip, grabbing a small handful of clay with his bloodline limit palm mouths. The mouth chewed the clay for a moment, infusing it with chakra, before spitting it back out. Deidara quickly sculpted it into a small bird which he tossed into the air, performing several quick hand seals. There was a puff of smoke and a small 'poof' and in place of the tiny sculpture was a significantly larger bird. The creature stretched out its wings, like a normal bird would do.

"The perfect start to the worst day yeah." Deidara muttered to himself before hopping lightly onto the bird's back, mentally commanding it to take flight. The bird spread its wings to their full span of roughly 15 metres, then flapped twice and rised smoothly into the air. It directed itself towards Deidara's desired destination: Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was the closest village and one of the richest Hidden Villages so it was a perfect target. Of course, it was also the home of many powerful shinobi, but Deidara could conceal himself well enough, so he should be okay. If not, well, it'd be the perfect ending to the worst day.

As he flew above the treetops, Deidara's mind flicked back to the events of the past few days. They'd been... interesting. And had no doubt changed his life, whether for better or worse, Deidara hadn't decided yet. He was finally free of Akatsuki, true, having been forced to join in the first place, he should have been far happier than he was. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been truly happy. During his childhood in Iwa, he'd been seen as an outcast by the other academy students, because of his strange bloodline limit. His parents had been supportive enough... until they were killed. After that, Deidara had been passed around various relatives in Iwa, who didn't really want him, they were simply doing their duty to his dead family. Eventually, after making genin, Deidara was kicked out on his own. He was forced to get a job in order to pay for a shitty little apartment in the rough backwaters of Iwa. The only job he'd managed to get (all other possibilities had been thrown out of the window due to his now unique extra mouths) was cleaning up the training grounds and academy after hours. His cell's sensei was his supervisor, but that didn't mean he cut him any more slack than usual, if anything, he had less patience and seemed to delight in making Deidara's life miserable. Even though he'd already mastered his clay techniques and was a very capable shinobi, he couldn't seem to please any of the sensei's. If he won a sparring match he was being too reckless and uncaring, if he lost, he was useless and weak. He couldn't win.

One night, trudging home from his job, 13 year old Deidara was jumped by a significantly older man. The man pulled him into an alley close to Deidara's home and pinned him to the grimy wall. The man's alcohol laced breath was hot on Deidara's face and made him shudder and struggle instinctively,

"Dun fight me darlin'!" The drunken man drawled, a sick smirk appearing on his face. His attacker's intentions clear, Deidara paled and before his brain had registered the action, he'd shoved a clay bomb in the man's face and was sprinting to his apartment. Once the door was firmly locked behind him, Deidara had slid to the floor, shaking and sobbing at what had nearly happened. It was that night he made the decision to leave Iwa for good. He gathered up his few possessions into a back pack, summoned a giant clay bird and flown silently out of hell. Not before dropping several bombs on the village for good measure.

He'd worked as a free lance terrorist for a while, blowing buildings and people up and getting a nice pay roll. He was enjoying his new life. But his fun was cut short when he was approached by three men dressed in black cloaks patterned with red clouds. Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. They told him that their Leader had heard of his skills and wanted him to join Akatsuki. Deidara refused, of course. But they wouldn't take no for an answer. Itachi challenged him and Deidara foolishly accepted. Worst mistake of his life. So far anyway. He'd come so close to dying so many times, he'd lost count. And so, bruised, ego shattered and down right pissed off, Deidara joined Akatsuki.

He hated it. No other way to say it. He abso-fucking-lutely hated Akatsuki. Following orders was one of his major pet peeves and Leader-sama was an arsehole. No buts about it. And the other members did little to make it any more bearable. Sure Kisame was nice enough to him, but he was normally with Itachi, and Itachi pissed Deidara off just by being the a 5 mile radius of him. The blond didn't talk to Hidan and Kakuzu much, unless the stitch-man was yelling at him about blowing random objects up and how much replacements would cost. Hidan would punctuate this by yelling random vulgar insults at the artist, even when he agreed with the destruction of troublesome items. He never saw much of Zetsu, and after hearing of the human plant's preferred food, he avoiding him almost as much as Itachi. Deidara was forced to spend most of his time in the company of Akasuna Sasori, which grated on his nerves most of all. Not only did the ex-Suna nin have a multitude of creepy puppets and poisons, he himself was a puppet. But that wasn't what pissed him off most. Sasori had no idea was true art was. And listening to the red head blather on and on about art being eternal when the theory was so blatantly wrong was the cause of many small scale explosions to vent the blonde's anger.

But, no matter how much he hated Akatsuki, Deidara couldn't deny that although he and Sasori fought a lot, they could have semi-friendly conversations and didn't constantly feel awkward in the other's presence. They weren't 'friends', far from it, more like comrades or allies. And when Sasori died, Deidara was spiralled further into his pit of depression. Losing the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend had hit him pretty hard, even if he'd laughed at the time. Tobi, Sasori's replacement, had to be the most obnoxious, childish, clumsy ninja Deidara had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon, much less be partnered with.

All this time, Deidara had been burning for revenge, ever since Itachi had humiliated him and defeated his art. So when he saw a chance in the form of Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, another Sharingan user, Deidara took it. Sadly, he hadn't counted on the younger Uchiha knowing the Copy Ninja's Chidori, which for some science defying reason bested his earth based explosions. And so, weakened, tired and angry, the two had faced each other on their knees. And, so sick of life constantly throwing shit in his face, Deidara unleashed the seal that rested over his heart. A fourth mouth. His ultimate masterpiece. He'd grinned when he saw the fear in those crimson eyes, seconds before the fore-effects of the jutsu forced his eyes closed and darkness to overwhelm him. He wasn't sure how the technique failed, but he'd heard that the resulting explosion had been huge. Deidara was grateful for at least that. Even if both himself and Sasuke had survived. Of course, once news reached him that Akatsuki believed him to be dead, Deidara took his chance and disappeared.

And so here he was. In the middle of a forest in Fire Country, searching for the closest village to find a way of getting money. One thing he'd learned while being an S ranked criminal, was that money could get you anywhere. However, for bribes to work, you needed a large amount of it. So here he was, soaring over Konoha, invisible against the quickly darkening sky, looking for the first easily person to kidnap who looked as though people would care enough to pay ransom. Pressing the small button on the side of his scope, Deidara zoomed in on a young pink haired girl, she went down an alley, perfect.

The girl turned, and Deidara quickly masked his chakra. She knew he was there and he'd had to do this quick. When he thought the time was right, he ran up to her as fast as possible with a kunai, aiming carefully, but she dodged and grabbed a kunai, clashing it against his. The girl looked up, but Deidara had already hid. So, she was good, but couldn't be a kunoichi. She didn't wear an hitai-ate after all. He rose back on the bird, watching the girl as she looked around to find out where he was. All he did was smirk, and he threw his pre-made bombs at her. They successfully knocked her out, throwing her against a wall which crumbled down. He flew closer to her, and gripping the back of her shirt, he dragged her onto the bird and shot back into the sky, dropping a smaller clay bird that would deliver the ransom note to the Hokage's office before self destructing. Nobody saw the attack. It was flawless. The people of Konoha were none the wiser of the black shape obscuring the moon for a moment before becoming a rapidly disappearing speck on the blood red horizon.


End file.
